


Fleeting Immortality

by elfinstarlord



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinstarlord/pseuds/elfinstarlord
Summary: Time flows unstoppable, immortal. Why does he crave Yifan's fleeting love then?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris (one-sided), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fleeting Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting on this site and I haven't posted much anywhere else either, so I'd love feedback and reviews. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did, writing it. 😁

Time never stood still. He flew unstoppable, at different paces, languid sometimes, other times rapid. He saw the universe, ever-changing as it was, as true as it looked, instead of the illusion it painted upon gullible minds. He understood it's randomness as a fellow child of Chaos, yet he saw the intricate patterns of Order that were weaved into it, just as they were into him, visible only to the eyes of a dreamer.

Flimsy, finite, mortal things, that billowed in his wake like stray grains of sand that spun in the wake of a sandstorm, lost before even noticed, never caught his attention. Emotions and feelings, wars, love, peace, all of these were laughable concepts to him. As fleeting as foam in the tides of time. In the tides of him.

When he sees the mighty Dragon King, as immortal as Time himself, fall in love, as the former terms it, with a mere mortal, a human as frail and finite as a waft of spring in a summer storm, he is, for once, intrigued at such an alien concept. He sees, as an outsider at first, as Yifan's belly rumbles with fire for the mortal, his wings beating along with his heart, for the weak man, his flights always landing at the human's feet. He witnesses, not understanding why the man who soars in the skies, the man who owns the skies, tethers himself to a floating leaf in the streams of infinity. It is hardly an anchor. He scoffs at Yifan's foolishness when he promises his fair skinned lover something that means nothing to an immortal being.  
"I may not be with you forever, but I will love you forever, my Suho."  
Time watches, perplexed, as the man laughs, a tinkering laugh that echoes through the labyrinth that he is, that time is. But, when he looks into Yifan's eyes, he slows down to a snail 's pace. He realizes why Suho laughs. In his eyes he finds a light that will lead him through eternity. He realizes an immortal' s way of loving. In the days that pass, Time walks along with the King and his lover, never once sparing more than a glance to the fragile man beside the lovestruck beast. And Time, for once falters. For once, in his never ending flow in the fields of eternity, he wishes to turn course, to tether himself to the bottomless emotion he sees in Yifan's eyes, to experience the love of an immortal, to experience the meaning of living forever.  
But Yifan's eyes only see Suho. Suho, his name on Yifan's lips, a breath escaping into the winds of the world, to stay forever as it wafts through the skies. 

And Time realizes what it means to be left unnoticed, to be lost in the wake of a hurricane.  
He smiles ruefully, as he understands what has become of him. He was lost in himself. For once, he wished he was finite, so he could understand infinity, so he could fathom why an immortal would want something so fleeting, and why something so fleeting would want forever.  
"It is because it's fleeting that I want it. Because I wish I could give you a taste of eternity" Yifan explains to Suho, when he poses the same question.  
Suho's days are coming to an end, Time knows. He is surprised, however, that the human has no regrets, no wishes that he could exist a little longer. It is all from Yifan's side. Suho smiles when Yifan says "I wish I could stop time for you."  
"You already have."

And it hits Time. To love forever is everything an immortal can offer, and a mere mortal had realized it. He notices, with a start, that he who once flowed onwards forever had slowed to a crawl for someone who would be forgotten in the blink of an eye. And he knows now why he craves Yifan's heart. Because it is something that will forever beat for someone else. The only heart to beat for someone else, to all eternity.  
When Suho takes his last breath, tears mingling with painful smiles,Time sighs. He stops for Yifan and his immortal love. Time stops, with all the Order in his veins of Chaos. He takes Suho's breath into his lungs and he flows once again.

For Yifan, Time shall make him immortal. And he flows unstoppable, searching his tides for the fleeting immortality he craves.


End file.
